tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquarius
"About time some lame Heroes showed up. Not that beating up Secret Service agents isn't fun and all, but it's hardly worth the effort." | }} Aquarius is a geneticist and member of the Coalition of Corruption with the ability to manipulate and create all forms of water. He was also a member of the New York Four, and is Loadstone's twin. History Jason was the older of the twins born to Jesse and Carol O'Connell, a fact that he annoyingly flaunts in front of Mike often. Having the background of two superhuman families, the two were expected to become SuperHeroes, and were constantly given a number of different problems to try to activate their powers. The two were extremely smart, Jason taking interest in medicine while Mike took interest in robotics. Jason was a medical whiz, quickly taking interest in genetics. He was so skilled that he was soon accepted by MediCo, where he met Andrew Gregory, alias Spectral, his later teammate and friend. It was another two years before his powers finally manifested. Shortly after his brother Michael reported having magnetic powers and taking the alias Loadstone, he began inexplicably drawing sources of water toward himself. When he focused, he found he could manipulate that water, and decided that he would take the name Aquarius. Loadstone was immediately interesting in taking up the family business, and suggested that he and Aquarius join the League of Salvation. Aquarius declined, though he relayed the offer to Spectral, who said he would be interested in starting a team. Aquarius was interested in this idea, and with the addition of Loadstone and his new friend Mechanic, the New York Four was formed. Over the next two years, the New York Four made very little progress in crime fighting, mostly due to the heavy presence of League members in their area. Their most notable catch was Avian, though the League was able to claim partial credit of his capture, too. During this time, Aquarius became the criminal expert, collecting several contacts on the black market while befriending local small-time villains. While he reasoned to the others that this gave the team a unique source of inside information over the League, it showed that he beginning to delve into villainy. Things finally started to pick up for them when they battled the particularly deranged villain Arcane. Spectral managed to steal a ring from him, and after analyzing it found that it was made of Omegite, solidified Omega Radiation, thereby able to grant powers. Aquarius brought Spectral along as he checked around with his contacts to find out where the ring had come from. While unsuccessful at first, he dropped in on Packrat, an easily intimidated pickpocket, who had stolen a similar ring from a member of the Order of Extortion. In intimidating Packrat, Aquarius showed his inner pleasure at scaring others, making even Spectral wonder if they actually knew the true Aquarius. He later broke off from the team, was recruited into the Coalition of Corruption by Animator, and set up a lab in a sunken ship on the bottom of the Mediterranian Sea. After becoming a SuperVillain, he found he was free from moral obligations, and became an experience geneticist, eventually creating the Lupine for the Coalition to use as henchmen. He also experimented with a genetic tracking satalite, though when he imput his genetic signature, Loadstone's came up as well. Feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't seen his brother in two years (the longest they had ever been apart), he sent Animator with a message to him. To Save the World! Aquarius was sent to investigate a sudden spike in Omega Radiation in London, which turned out to be Cosmic. He assisted the League in bringing the rogue child down, then had Doctor Danger teleport him back to their Alpine base. After relaying information to Manchine and Doctor Danger, Aquarius receded to the lower levels of the base, thereby escaping the trap Doctor Danger had left for some of his higher-ranking Coalition members. When the League arrived, he and Animator came out to help stop Danger and, in the end, destroying the base. After the base exploded, Aquarius met up with several other villains who had escaped. He then returned to his lab. After the battle in Central Park, Aquarius began making his way to the outskirts of the city with a host of Sharkmen. Answering a distress call he was contacted by Hivemind, who wanted help transporting the equipment she had salvaged from an Inferno Walker. After a brief argument Aquarius agreed to help her commandeer a boat. He met her at the docks. He was just searching for a suitable ship when he noticed Packrat emerge from a shipping container. Intimidated by the villains, Packrat quickly departed. Relationship with Other Characters Relationships and personality. Abilities and Skills Powers, skills, and equipment. Category:Coalition of Corruption Category:New York Four Category:The TSTW Chronicler